


Battle of the Hearts

by ClaraLuna98



Series: Viadore [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, tw panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: Danny and Jason are having some boy trouble. With each other





	

Violet knew one thing for sure. And that was that she was utterly, absolutely, undeniably in love with Adore Delano. And she was sure ass hell screwed. 

Violet felt her heart flutter as she watched Adore perform her last number of the night. She was singing Out Of The Blue, which was Violet’s favorite song of her’s, but she would never tell her that. But none the less, Violet was hypnotized by her voice as she belted the last chorus.

“Out of the blue  
There was you!  
Out of the blue  
Just us two!  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la”

“Thank you everyone!” She yelled out to the audience as the final note played out. “I love you guys! I’m done for the night. But please welcome out a very good friend of mine. Your reigning queen! Violet Chachki!” The burlesque queen took a breath, removing the singer from her thoughts, and stepped onto the stage. The crowd cheering.

“Hello.” She said, flashing a bright smile at the audience. “Give it up one more time for the ever talented Adore Delano!” She held an arm out to the queen as she took a bow. “Now. Let’s get started. Shall we?” The first notes to Bettie began and she slipped into her usual dominatrix persona.  
…..

Once the show was over, Violet returned to her dressing room to de-drag. 

“You were so good!” Adore yelled as soon as she saw her, gathering the younger queen into her arms. 

“So were you!” She returned the compliment. Wiggling from her arms. 

“A bunch of us were planning on going out tonight.” Adore said as she went back to taking off her makeup. She was already back in her boy clothes and mostly back to Danny. “There’s a great bar not far from here. Me, Shane, Karl, Brian, and Jerick are all going. You should come.” 

“I don’t know.” Violet didn’t exactly trust herself around Danny and alcohol. 

You see, Violet knew she was falling for the tomboy queen. She wasn’t sure exactly when it started, but the infatuation with Adore only grew as they toured together. 

“I’m kind of beat.” She lied, removing her own makeup. 

“Since when are you one to turn down some partying?” Shane asked, already completely out of drag. 

“Yeah Vis.” Danny agreed, now completely boy. “You never pass up a club night. Or an opportunity to pick up trade.” Violet finished removing her makeup and slipped back into Jason as they put their other clothes on. They knew picking up some random twink in a bar would probably be the best way to distract them from this whole thing with Danny. But they found themselves not wanting to be distracted. 

“Oh, leave them alone.” Kurtis stepped in. “They don’t have to go out hoeing every night.” He draped an arm around their shoulder. “Besides, I want to spend some time with my fashion wife.” 

“Alright.” Danny shrugged, dropping the subject. “Have fun guys.” He finished packing up his things and left with the four previously mentioned. 

“Back to the hotel?” Kurtis offered. Jason nodded and followed him outside. They were quiet the whole time, too busy thinking about how to crush this crush they had on the rock star. 

“You okay hun?” Kurtis asked when they got up to his room, where he had offered to put on a movie. “You’re awfully quiet.”

“What?” Jason snapped out of their own thoughts and looked to the cosmic queen. 

“You’re out in space hun.” He chuckled, before becoming serious again. “What’s going on with you. And don’t tell me nothing. I saw how you were acting towards Danny earlier. Something’s up.” 

“Okay.” Jason caved. “But you can’t tell anyone.” They sat down on the bed, rubbing their palms on their jeans. “I think I’m in love with Danny. No, I don’t think. I know.” They sighed. Saying the words out loud only made it sink in for them. They were in love.

“And that’s why you didn’t want to go to the club tonight?” They nodded.

“The last few times we went out we both got really drunk.” They explained. “And it just became harder for me to control myself around him. You know how he gets when he’s drunk.” They laced their fingers together. Before unlacing them and lacing them again. “He gets all flirty. And I really can’t tell if it’s all the alcohol or not.” 

“Well, maybe you should talk to Danny about it.” He sat down next to them, taking their hand in his own. 

“I don’t know what I’d even say.” They shook their head. “I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.”

“What about Matt?”

“Matt was different.” Shortly after filming for season seven ended, Jason and Matt had tried at a relationship, but there weren’t really any feelings there. The pair were better off friends. “Matt is one of my best friends. We were both just sexualy frustrated from being locked up for so long. But this… this is something I don’t get.”

“Well hun.” Kurtis sighed. “I Wish I knew how to help.” He squeezed their hand. “But I am here for when you need to talk.” 

“Thank you.” They rested their head on his shoulder and he brought his arms around to hug the younger queen.  
…..

The next day, they were all trapped on the bus together, headed to the next destination. And Danny needed help. He needed to to talk to someone. Usually in situations like this he’d go to Roy or Shane. But Roy wasn’t on the tour with them. And Shane was still hungover from last night. So Danny had to find someone else to go to. 

He saw Kurtis in the living area reading a book and felt like he could confide in the older queen. He had a very caring vibe about him, and Danny hoped he’d be able to help with what he was going through.

“Hey Kurtis.” He got the queen’s attention. Kurts looked up from his book and smiled at the singer. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” He scooted over and patted the couch next to him. Danny sat down slowly. “What’s up?” He put his book down. 

“Do you think Jason’s avoiding me?” He asked. “Lately it feels like they don’t want to spend time with me.” 

“Have you tried talking to them?” Kurtis asked in reply. 

“Every time I try they find a reason to go somewhere else. I don’t know what happened. I thought we were friends.” He sighed. “I think they hate me.”

“Now what could you have possibly done to make Jason hate you?” Kurtis almost laughed. “I’m sure it’s not that.” 

“I’m worried they might have figured out…” Danny paused. Could he even admit it out loud? To one of Jason’s closest friends no less.

“Find out what?” Kurtis put a hand on his knee. “You can tell me. I won’t say anything.”

“You promise you won’t say anything?”

“Cross my heart.” He vowed, drawing an ex over his chest. Danny giggled.

“Alright.” He took a deep breath. “I think I’m falling for Jason.” Danny looked down at his lap. “I’m worried that maybe they figured it out somehow and now they want nothing to do with me.” His head shot up. “They didn’t say anything to you, did they?” Kurtis shook his head. 

“They told me nothing.” He pat the younger queens knee. “But I can promise they do not hate you. I know Jason, and if they hated you, we would all know.” Danny still looked unconvinced. “I can try to get them to talk to you.” 

“No. It’s okay.” Danny shook his head. “You’ve helped plenty. Thank you.”

“Of course.” He held out his arms, and Danny happily accepted the hug. “I hope you two work it out.” 

Neither of them realized, however, that Jason had heard the whole thing. They were on their way into the sitting area when they heard the two talking. They planned on going back to their bunk, not wanting to eavesdrop, but they had heard their name on the singer’s lips, and they needed to know what they were talking about.

Danny had feelings for them? So, it wasn’t just the alcohol at the club the other night. And now they felt like shit for giving them the cold shoulder. 

They retreated back to their bunk, their head swimming. Danny was falling for them. But, even knowing that, would they be able to tell him? What if his infatuation was just that? An infatuation that would just end up the same way Matt did. Them better off as friends? Jason didn’t know if they could handle a heartbreak like that. They’d fallen too damn hard to have it end like that. 

But there was a part of them, a selfish, filthy part of them, that would be okay with that. Having a little taste of being with Danny. 

They shook the thought from their head. That wouldn’t be fair. Not to Danny, or themself. 

…..

That night, at their next venue, Jason avoided Danny again. Taking it as far as to take the dressing room with Justin, Aaron, Brian, and Joshua. Switching places with Karl. 

“I knew it.” Danny said, taking the mirror next to Kurtis. “They’re avoiding me.” 

“I’m sorry Danny.” Kurtis placed a comforting hand on his arm. “Let me talk to them.”

“No. I’ll do it.” Danny resigned, beginning his makeup. “I don’t want to put you in an uncomfortable situation.” Kurtis nodded, moving back to his mirror. 

…..

After the show, the queens retreated back to the dressing rooms to de-drag. And Adore pulled Violet aside. 

“Can we please talk?” She asked. 

“Adore I can’t right now.” She tried to walk away, but the singer grabbed her arm. Her grip was gentle, but caused Violet to freeze in her tracks. 

“Please Vi.” She begged. “We really need to talk.” Violet sighed, suddenly feeling more like Jason than when they were out of drag. 

“Fine.” Their shoulder’s slumped. “But not here.” Adore nodded and the two went out to the back of the building.

“Why are you avoiding me?” She asked, the wind blowing blue strands of hair in her face. “I thought we were friends.”

“Adore.” They couldn't look at her. “It's just, there's a lot going on right now.” 

“Did I do something wrong?” Adore gave them a sad look. “Because if I upset you somehow…” 

“No. You didn't. It’s… complicated.” They looked away from her, their corset suddenly too tight. Feeling claustrophobic. “Danny I…” They felt tears burning behind their eyes. They braced their hand on the wall beside them, no longer able to stand on their own. 

“Jason!” Adore grabbed them before they hit the ground. “Jason what's wrong?” 

“Help me.” They pulled at the top of their corset. Adore quickly unlaced it. Trying not to hurt them. She got the corset off and Jason gasped for air. 

“Thank you.” They sighed, resting on the brick wall. Their voice was shaking. Tears streamed down their cheeks. 

“What happened?” Adore asked. 

“I need to tell you something.” They were shaking, the air suddenly too cold. They wanted to tell her, but the word got caught in their throat.

“What is it?” Adore’s hand came to rest on their shoulder, her thumb rubbing circles. 

“I’m in love with you.” They whispered, too low for Adore to hear. 

“What?” They couldn’t get the words out. So they grabbed her by the collar of her top and crashed their lips together. She didn’t kiss them back, so they pulled away. Adore looked at them with hooded eyes, her lips parted. With the hand on their shoulder, she pulled them back to her. Their lips meeting again. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” She asked, resting her head on theirs. 

“Danny,” They said softly. “I’m in love with you.” She laughed. 

“I think I love you too.” She replied, kissing their head. 

“Danny! Jason!” A voice called from the doorway. “Are you to out… oh” Kurtis stood there, his face red. “Am I interrupting something?” Adore giggled and stood, holding out her hand and helping Jason up. “Well, if this means what I think it does, I’m glad you two worked it out.” 

“We’ll be in in a minute.” Jason told him. He nodded and retreated into the building. “So, where do we go from here?” They asked her. 

“Well, ideally, I get to be with you.” She took both of their hands in her own. 

“I’d like that.” They nodded. 

“Come on. Let’s go back inside.” They both had makeup smudged on their faces, their lipsticks blending together. 

“Can we just try to keep this to ourselves for a while?” 

“Of course.” She kissed their cheek, leading them inside before they went their separate ways to de-drag. Both smiling like idiots.


End file.
